Optoelectronic semiconductor chips such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), laser diodes or photodiodes are increasingly becoming key components for applications, for instance in lighting technology, projection, data storage or printing technology, for example owing to their compactness and cost-effective production. In this case, the production for example of ageing-stable laser diodes or LEDs can represent a particular technological challenge.
In accordance with the document M. Okayasu, M. Fukuda, T. Takeshita, S. Uehara, K. Kurumada, “Facet oxidation of InGaAs/GaAs strained quantum-well lasers”, J. Appl. Phys., Volume 69, 1991, pp. 8346-8351, light-induced oxidation of a thus to thermal heating, which can result in thermal destruction of the laser facet (“catastrophic optical damage”) and thus in device failure.
Furthermore, the documents V. Kümmler, A. Lell, V. Härle, U. T. Schwarz, T. Schödl, W. Wegscheider, “Gradual facet degradation of (Al,In)GaN quantum well lasers”, Applied Physics Letters, Volume 84, Number 16, 2004, pp. 2989-2991 and T. Schödl, U. T. Schwarz, S. Miller, A. Leber, M. Furitsch, A. Lell, V. Härle, “Facet degradation of (Al,In)GaN heterostructure laser diodes”, Phys. stat. sol. (a), Volume 201, Number 12, 2004, pp. 2635-2638 disclose that in AlInGaN lasers having unpassivated laser facets, an intensified degradation of the devices can be observed during operation in moisture.
It is possible, for instance, to incorporate laser diodes for example into hermetically sealed housings under protective gas. However, in this case opening the housing can result in severe device ageing. Moreover, such hermetically sealed housings are for example disadvantageous for example with regard to increased additional costs in conjunction with an increased outlay on assembly and also with regard to a limited flexibility for numerous applications in respect of the design size and integration of other optical components.